


good boy

by softmccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Jesse McCree, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmccree/pseuds/softmccree
Summary: “We don’t have to keep going if you’re too full.”“It’s okay, Han,” Jesse assures, running his hands through Hanzo’s hair. “Ain’t nothin’ I can’t handle. Wanna make you happy.”A smile spreads across Hanzo’s face. “Always such a good boy,” he says softly.





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubbyarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyarcher/gifts).



> HEY I WROTE THIS AT 1AM ON MY PHONE i hope u enjoy !!!! born of some oooold discussions on discord and the suggestion of hiccups~

“You are doing so well, Jesse. Just one last piece. You’ve almost finished.”

Hanzo watches as Jesse swallows his mouthful of chocolate cake with obvious difficulty, waiting patiently for the go-ahead to give him another chunk. Jesse takes a good moment to collect himself; his cheeks are flushed and warm, and he’s breathing heavily through his nose in the face of all that he’s eaten. After close to a solid minute he lifts his head again.

“More,” he says, uncharacteristically quiet, and it’s more of an open suggestion than a demand. Hanzo is happy to oblige either way, holding the forkful of cake up to Jesse’s mouth so he can take yet another bite.

It’s obvious that the time Jesse takes to chew it is no longer born out of a want to savor the taste—there is so little room in his stomach now that even a bite of dessert would have difficulty finding room. As he eats, Hanzo gently rubs the side of his belly and revels in the feel of it against his palm. Jesse is by no means a small man even when he hasn’t eaten nearly an entire cake to himself, his musculature hidden beneath a few rolls of fat, but Hanzo can hardly feel any of the softness on his stomach now. When he presses his fingers in lightly Jesse whines, and there is hardly any give—he’s can _feel_ that he’s close to his capacity.

“Only four more bites,” Hanzo coos.

Jesse swallows with a groan, but he’s grinning. “Thought a moment ago it was one?”

“Hmm.”

Hanzo gestures questioningly the fork again, loaded with another piece of chocolate cake, and Jesse takes it without a moment of consideration. He takes his sweet time with it, allowing Hanzo to poke and prod at his gut so long as he refrains from pressing in too hard. Sometimes, Jesse had admitted once, the pressing felt good—but not now, not when he’s quite this stuffed. _Don’t wanna lose all our progress that way_ , he’d said.

“Ugh,” Jesse grunts. He turns his head and belches softly into his hand, though it does little to quell the loud gurgles emanating angrily from his gut. “Oop, ’scuse me.”

Always mindful of manners, even when glutting himself on dessert. Hanzo chuckles. 

“Another?”

“Gimme a sec.” He leans back slightly, giving his distended belly a small break from being pressed up against Hanzo and taking a moment for himself to breathe a little clearer. Absently, Hanzo tugs down Jesse’s shirt and pets along his swollen underbelly. After a moment or two of comfortable silence, Jesse slowly leans forward again and nods. “Okay. Whole thing.”

Hanzo raises his brows. “Are you sure? We don’t have to keep going if you’re too full.”

“It’s okay, Han,” Jesse assures, running his hands through Hanzo’s hair. “Ain’t nothin’ I can’t handle. Wanna make you happy.”

A smile spreads across Hanzo’s face. “Always such a good boy,” he says softly, then piles the rest of the cake onto his fork and holds it up for Jesse to take.

He works it around slowly, and perhaps this time he _is_ savoring it, because the look of bliss on his face is unmistakable. He squirms impossibly closer to Hanzo, squashing the hard mound of his belly between them, letting him feel each shallow breath he takes around his overfull gut and every noisy growl that ripples through it. When he finally finishes, his face his red as a strawberry and sweat is beginning to bead on his forehead.

“Oh, Christ,” he wheezes. “That was”—he brings a fist to burp—“that was _a lot_.”

“You ate an entire cake,” Hanzo says, both as a reminder and a statement of bewilderment. He ghosts a hand over the top of his boyfriend’s gut. “A whole cake, now all in your stomach.”

“I can feel it, too,” Jesse breathes.

“And what does it feel like?”

Jesse pauses a moment, catching his breath or collecting his thoughts. Most likely both. Eventually, he speaks.

“It’s...heavy. God, is it _heavy_. Sits like a damn brick, I’m tellin’ ya, n’ it presses in from all sides like it don’t want me to forget.” He pauses. “Won’t lie, either—ain’t too comfortable. Hurts if I breathe too deep or move wrong, but…”

Hanzo furrows his brows. “Jesse, if it _hurts_ to keep—”

“I like it!” Jesse blurts. “It—I can stand this sorta pain, ‘cause I know how proud you get when I finish whatever you give me. Makes it all worth it. You get all pink, n’ your eyes get all shiny—”

“You lie,” Hanzo scoffs, but he can feel his face warming.

“It’s the truth! N’ when I really overdo it, like now, y’get this li’l puppy-dog smile—”

Hanzo, mindful of Jesse’s stomach, hauls him up and deposits him on the bed. He lets out a little hiccup at the motion but he doesn’t seem as though he’s about to be sick, so Hanzo assumes he’s safe.

“Enough talk,” Hanzo chuckles gently, unable to even pretend to be upset with his boyfriend. “You are in pain, and therefore you need rest.”

“I told you, I can—” and before he can finish whatever preposterous excuse he was about to give, a loud hiccup bubbles up in his throat. “God damn it, Hanzo, you gave me the hiccups!”

“ _You_ are the one who gorged himself on cake,” the man in question tuts.

“Maybe, but”—another hiccup—“y’went n’ did some _acrobat shit_ n’ it”—and another—“it set ‘em off!” A deep, evidently uncomfortable squeak. “Christ, this hurts.”

Hanzo snickers and shuffles up closer to his boyfriend, running a soothing hand across his tummy, which jumps with each and every hiccup. “I could offer you some water.”

Jesse groans, long and loud and somehow uninterrupted by his persistent hiccups. “ _Don’t_ even suggest puttin’”—a rather loud hiccup—“ _anything_ else inside me. It’d come right back up.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait them out, then.”

Jesse’s hiccups don’t subside for a good handful of minutes, each little noise sending a jolt through his taxed belly and causing a number of concerning gurgles to respond in kind. The absurd amount of sugar from the night’s overindulgences finally catch up to him, however, and not long after Hanzo is left with only his boyfriend’s sleep-heavy breathing and the noisy churning of his tummy for company.

_Always such a good boy._

**Author's Note:**

> hfhdkfgkgkgk i hope you liked !!


End file.
